Parenting WHAT! year 5
by HermioneLovesDraco34
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron are starting there 5th year and a new progect might just show a differnt side to everyone including a slythern a DMHG HPGW RWPP please RR this is one of 3 you'll see why there is also a little bit of darkness to it but i hope you e
1. Surpirze Hunny

**Parenting WHAT! Year 5**

**Surprise Hunny**

"Hello class my name is Miss Granger" smiled Mrs. Granger.

"MOM" yelled Hermione in shock.

"Hello dear" said Mrs. Granger

"What are you doing here I mean you can't do magic" said Hermione

"That is true but you see in this class you don't need magic" smiled Mrs. Granger.

"What exactly is this calls Miss Granger" asked Ron.

"Well Ronald it is parenting class" smiled Mrs. Granger.

"Parenting what" asked Ron as he fainted.

"Oh dear well let him rest" said Mrs. Granger.

"Mom I mean Miss Granger what exactly do we do in this class" asked Hermione.

"What you don't know well that first" sneered Malfoy.

"Stuff it" said Hermione.

"Now, now children there is no need to be rude you two better get along or it's going to be a long year for you" stated Miss Granger.

"What do you mean by that" said a nervous Draco.

"Well here let me explain" said Mrs. Granger.

"Please do" snapped Draco.

"Malfoy shut up or do you like being a ferret" snapped Hermione.

"Well you will be put into a group of 4 and 2 of you will be turned into children the other 2 will be the parents" said Mrs. Granger.

Nevel screamed Pansy squealed Draco's and Hermione's jaw dropped Harry looked horrified and the rest of the class just fainted.

"Ok first group Pansy, Nevel, Blaze group 2 Lavender, Terry, Ron group 3 Harry, Hermione, Draco (Harry, Hermione, and Draco all looked at each other horrified) group 4 Crab Goyal and Lavender." said Mrs. Granger.

"Group 1 can you please come up (They walked up to Miss Granger) your room will be on the second floor your panting is the one of Salazar Slythern.

Group 2 please come up (they came up) yours will be on the fifth floor with the painting of Helga Hulfflepuff. Group 3 (They came up reluctantly) your room is on the seventh floor with the painting of Godric Gryffindor. And Grope 4 your room is on the first floor with the painting of Relwana Ravenclaw. Now when you get there all 3 of you will take a potion but only 1 of them will turn you into 5 year old kid well have fun" said Mrs. Granger.

"Ah Helen did you tell them there task" asked Dumabaldor

"Yes I did Albus" said Mrs. Granger.

"Good well off you go" said Dumabaldor.

Harry, Hermione and Draco headed to there room.

"Welcome what will your password be" asked Godric.

"Ferret" smirked Hermione. Draco scowled.

"No Hermione hum I know were all gonna die by the time this is over" said Padama.

"No I know Dragon" said Harry.

"I like it" said Draco "Now can we drink the bloody potion and see who turns 5"

"First we have top wait for a teacher to better explain this thing" said Hermione in a madder of fact tone.

"Sorry I'm late" said Snape.

"The persons who get turned 5 only remember thing up till then nothing more, so you need to gain there trust in order to survive this year. Now the too children will share a room but the other too will not, and just to let you know they will remember everything that happened as they were a kid" said Snape.

They all nodded and they each got a glass.

"Tastes like apple juice" said Padama

"Ya" said Harry.

"I agree but nothing happened to us" said Hermione.

"It will take a few minutes" said Snape as he left the room.

Then 2 teenagers turned around to see the little fiver year old.

"Where am I" asked a polite Draco.

"You're at Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"Oh my father will get mad if I'm not home I don't want him to be worried" said Draco.

"He knows you're here you wont get in trouble" said Hermione.

"Promise" asked Draco

"Promise" said Hermione

Draco just looked around.

"I'm hungry" wined Draco.

"Well lets get something to eat" said Hermione.

They walked down to the Grate Hall Draco was very quite he just walked but almost tripped so Hermione carried him the rest of the way.

"Could I have some Carrots please" asked Draco.

"Yes you may here you go" said Hermione giving him some Carrots.

"Thank-you" said Draco.

"Your welcome" said Hermione.

_Wow he is so polite and he is just a sweet heart._

"DRACO" some one yelled.

"Pansy" called Draco.

"Draco I'm so happy to see you I hate my watchers they are so mean they are making me eat my vegetables" said Pansy.

"There not that bad" said Draco taking a bit out of a carrot.

"Oh no there rotting your brains your gonna be a rabbit" said Pansy.

"Pansy" called Hermione.

"Who are you your pretty" said Pansy

Hermione blushed.

"My name is Hermione" said Hermione.

"Oh are you making him eat his vegetables" asked Pansy.

"No he is eating them all by himself" said Hermione.

"Oh" said Pansy.

She sat down at there table she tried a carrot.

"Not that bad" said Pansy.

"Pansy" yelled a boy.

"Oh there you are" said Blaze.

"Bye Draco" said Pansy waving goodbye.

They headed back to the common room.

"Ok Draco time for bath" said Hermione.

"No I don't want a bath" complained Draco stamping his feet.

"Draco you're all dirty you need a bath" said Hermione

Draco ran for it, Harry went in front of one of the doors.

Draco ran for the closet but Hermione cough him he was kicking and screaming.

Harry turned on the tub and locked the door.

Once the bath was full Hermione put Draco in it he just crossed his arms across his chest.

Hermione washed his hair.

Then she put him in some PJ's they were blue with little hippogriffs on them.

"Night Draco" said Hermione.

"Can you sing me a song" asked Draco.

"Sure what song" asked Hermione.

"Anyone will do" said Draco.

"Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a silver ring and if that silver ring turns brass mama's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass brakes" sang Hermione but she stopped because Draco was sound asleep.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the forehead.


	2. First class with little Draco

First class with little Draco.

Hermione got up she went to get Harry up.

"Harry come on get up" whispered Hermione.

"One more minute" said Harry.

"Harry get up it's time for potions now lets go" yelled Hermione

Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed and Hermione went to get Draco.

"Draco sweetie" said Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Hermione" said Draco.

"Can you get dressed brush your teeth and meet us in the other room" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded Hermione smiled and left.

5 minutes later everyone was ready for class they grabbed a quick snack in the grate hall then headed for the dungons.

"Today class we will be doing the Truth Potion" said Snape.

Everyone groaned.

"Well start." Snapped Snape.

Hermione and Harry worked together Draco helped a little by putting some ingredients in the potion.

Once they were finished Snape told everyone to take some of Hermione's, Harry's and Draco's. then they drank it.

"Ok Potter you first who once to ask him a question" asked Snape.

"Oh I do" said Blaze.

"You may ask away" said Snape.

"Potter what do you think of Snape" asked Blaze.

Harry gulped but before he could stop himself "I think he is a greasy nosed bastered I hate him he is always putting me Ron and Hermione down and he takes favorites with his precious Slythern's" said Harry.

Hermione was looking like she was going to burst out laughing Snape looked like he could have killed Harry.

"Granger you next" snapped Snape "Who once to ask her a question"

"Oh I do" said Harry.

Hermione looked at him he just smiled.

"Ok you may go" sneered Snape.

"Hermione who do you like" asked Harry.

Hermione was looking at Harry like she could have killed him.

One name came out of her mouth "Draco" she said.

Everyone in that class gasped then fainted. (Other than Hermione who looked as though she was gonna cry she ran from the room.)

Draco followed her because he was little and he did not want to be alone.

Hermione ran to the nearest girl's bathroom Draco following.

Once Hermione got in there she started to cry everyone knew that she liked Draco. Harry and Ron were going to hate her.

"Why are you crying" asked Draco.

"Oh Draco I didn't see you there" Jumped Hermione.

"What's wrong are you hurt" asked Draco.

"No I'm fine" smiled Hermione as she wiped away a tear.

Draco just gave her a big hug.

Hermione hugged him back.

They headed to there next class witch was Transfiguration.

They were the first ones there.

"Hello Miss Granger Draco" said MaGonagall.

"Hello Professor" said Hermione.

They sat down.

Everyone walked in but since there were only allowed 2 too a table Hermione was saved.

"Ok class today we will be transfiguring a bird into rat" said the Professor.

Hermione got out her wand.

"Ok the incantation is Traton jecrat" said MaGonagall

Hermione said the incantation and it turned into a Rat.

"Very good Miss Granger 20 points to Gryffindor" said MaGonagall

Draco had taken Hermione's wand.

"Traton jecrat" said Draco his wand pointing at Harry.

Harry slowly turned into a rat.

Draco laughed and clapped Hermione also stated to laugh.

Hermione reversed him back Harry just stared at Draco then said "Come here you" in a playful tone Draco ran around squealing and Harry chased him Draco his behind Hermione.

Hermione picked him up.

"Ok you two enough" said Hermione.

Both Harry and Draco pouted.

MaGonagall was watching the whole thing.

"Now Draco come sit down and Harry you too" demanded Hermione they did as she wanted.

"Now class can we continue" asked the Professor.

Everyone was quite during the rest of the class.

Harry and Hermione headed for the common room because they did not have anymore classes that day they decided to play some wizard chess Harry went against Draco.

"Check" smiled Harry.

"Checkmate" said Draco, Harry's mouth fell open.

"You lost to a five year old Harry" laughed Hermione she was laughing so hard her sides were hurting Draco looked at Harry. "You lose I win" he smiled Harry just grumbled.

Hermione and Draco went for a walk.

They were running chasing each other laughing little did they know what was watching them from the woods.

Hermione picked up a laughing Draco in her arms and was twirling around he only laughed harder they both fell to the ground.

Hermione and Draco got up and went over to the lake they both had swimming suites on and they went swimming because Harry was at quitich practice.

Draco was having trouble so he clung onto Hermione. Who was shocked and swam bellow the water on to see it was Draco she came back up he was still hooked onto her.

She swam back to shore. They were heading back when Lucius stoped them.

"Mudblood let go of my son" he said.

"Stay away from him you vile critter" said Hermione who only picked up Draco and held him protectively.

"Draco come here" said his father.

"No Hermione please don't let him take me" pleaded Draco.

"Don't worry I wont" promised Hermione.

Hermione baked up and then started to run they headed off she was almost there but something grabbed her from behind.


	3. Don't LetGo

Don't let go.

Hermione was struggling he had a firm grip on her she was very angry.

"Let.me.go" said screamed.

"Shut up" was all he said.

Draco started to cry.

"Let her go she is nice she did nothing" he complained.

"She is filth and needs to be taught a lesson" he snapped.

"Not by you your not my father now unhand me" she screamed.

Then she did the one thing that came into her mind.

"HELP ME SOME ONE HELP HARRY RON SOMEONE HELP" she bellowed.

Lucius just knocked her out cold.

Harry was coming back to the castle when he herd Hermione he ran towards the voice. But after that one shout there was nothing.

Hermione woke up she was tied to a tree when he heard Draco crying next to her.

She looked at him he had bruises all over him.

"Draco, Draco come here sit on my lap" coughed Hermione.

Draco looked up he hugged her tight.

"Don't let go" cried Draco.

Draco was very good at untying things he untied Hermione.

She picked him up and ran.

Lucius was following them.

"HELP" screamed Hermione when she ran into something.

"Hermione" gasped Harry.

"Harry" cried Hermione as she flung herself on him.

Harry just held her.

Draco went over to Harry.

"I trust you I know your nice and wont hurt me but can we run now" asked Draco.

Lucius was standing near a tree.

"Aw isn't this a cute reunion it just makes me wanna puke" said Lucius.

Hermione grabbed Draco and went behind Harry.

"Run now I will follow" whispered Harry.

Hermione ran Harry waited a minute then he too ran Lucius right behind them.

Hermione was out in the clearing when she saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid help" cried Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong" asked Hagrid.

"Lucius" said Hermione.

"What happened to you" he asked.

"Lucius beat Draco and kidnapped me and tried to get me back HARRY OMG I forgot about him" screamed Hermione Harry just came out of the bush but there was no Lucius.

"Hermione oh my, what happened to Draco" asked Harry.

"He beat him his own son" cried Hermione.

"Hermione it's ok come on lets get back to the common room" said Harry.

Draco was still in Hermione's arms.

As they were walking to there room Dumabaldor walked by.

"Oh dear come with me" was all he said.

They followed him to the hospital wing.

"Poppy it is as I feared Lucius has attacked Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy" said Dumabaldor.

"Albus where is my daughter" asked Miss Granger.

"Helen she is fine she is right here" said Dumabaldor.

Miss Granger hugged Hermione Draco in-between them both.

"Can't breath" said a muffled Voice.

"Oh Draco I'm sorry" said Hermione.

"Its ok" said Draco.

Hermione sat him on the bed.

"Oh dear what happened to him" asked Poppy.

"His father beat him" cringed Hermione.

"Oh the poor dear let me fix you up you'll be better in no time" said Poppy.

She added something on one of his cuts and he screamed it hurts.

Hermione held him the whole time singing in his ear a soft lullaby.

After he was cleaned up they both fell asleep it was such a cute sight his head was berried in her arms she was holding him close Harry just watched them and fell sleep in a chair next to them.

In the morning they woke up it was Hogsmead weekend and they needed to buy some cloths for Draco.

"Harry hurry up Draco are you ready" called Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Coming" said Harry.

Harry was carrying Draco Harry was swinging him around then Draco climbed into his shoulders.

They headed off to go shopping.

They stopped at **Madam Glories Clothing Shop**.

They walked in they started to find clothes.

They found some PJ'S that had little hippogriffs and one had a baby wolf they were so cute the one with the wolf on it was green and the one with the hippogriffs was blue they bough 2 of each. Then they bought him this cute outfit he looked so cute it was a green top with little blue jeans and a red baseball hat. After they went shopping they went to the candy store.

"Ya candy" screamed Draco he got a little bag full of chocolate ants, some couldern cakes and pumpkin pasties.

Harry got some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and some lickerish wands.

Hermione got some rainbow suckers, chocolate Worms and a jar of her favorite gummy bears.

They left and headed to the Three Broom Sticks for some butterbeer.

"Well you guys I think it's time to head back" yawned Hermione.

"But Hermione" said Draco.

"Hey monster it's your bed time in am hour and you still need your bath" said Hermione Draco wined all the way back to the common room.

After his bath he had a pumpkin pasty for a snack then it was time for bed.

Hermione carried him off to bed.

"Can you sing me another song" asked Draco.

"Ok hum… ok this one I just remember from when I was really little." said Hermione. "Rest your head my little one as you lay down to sleep remembering all the fun we had today in a dream land you can sore higher than the clouds, you can be a hero or maybe your just you what ever it is you know I love you" she finished and Draco was asleep. Harry was in the door way he remembered that his mom sang him that song to go to bed he was confused very confused.

Hermione and Harry also went to bed they fell asleep dreaming of things that neither of them, knew.


	4. AN

A/N

Ok before I go any farther I just want you all to know I did not try to copy Parenting Class by Icypanther. I just though of the idea lots of people are going to think of the same ideas or titles but mione is different see her's it only goes 2 weeks for each of them, mine is a year.

They have too take care of them for a whole year then next year or in this case there 6th year it will be someone different and in there 7th and final year it will be the last person. Ok I hope I don't offend Icypanther if I did I'm sorry and if you don't want me to continue well I think that's not fair because I have worked hard on this and I know Icypanther did with her's say I posted mine first then I saw her's I would not care.

Well now that I have told you guys I am hoping to have either 1 or 2 chapters a day but sometimes it might be every other day well have fun

I want to thank.

Wendy

Kandice

Hermione Jane Malfoy and

ca803

for being my first 4 reviewers

HermioneLovesDraco34


	5. Halloween Fun

Halloween Fun.

A couple months went by and it was time for the Halloween dance.

Harry was being a pirate Hermione was being a Princess and Draco was being her prince.

Harry had everything including a wooden leg and an eye patch.

Hermione had a long blue dress it was sparkly and when she moved it looked as though she was letting off blue sparks she had a golden crown that fit perfectly on her and glass slippers to.

Draco had a prince outfit on it was also blue he had a silver crown with blue diamonds and he has little blue shoes.

They all danced and had fun Pansy was a devil she fit perfectly for that costume she had a red dress on and little red horns coming out of her head.

Lavender was a hippie she had her tie die shirt and pants that curved at the bottom.

Blaze was a cop he did not know what it was but he liked it he had the blue uniform and a fake gun and play handcuffs and a fake police badge Neville and him dressed as the same thing.

Grab and Goyal dressed a burger and fries.

Terry was a shark

Pavartie was a cheerleader and Ron was a jail guard.

Hermione, Harry and Draco were talking with Ron, Lavender and Pansy.

"Hermione do you like my costume" asked Pansy.

"Yes it suits you" said Hermione.

"Thank-you" said Pansy.

"So as I was saying yea I heard this rumor that…" was all Hermione herd because she was not paying attention. She was watching everyone else dance laugh and have fun.

"Draco wanna go dance" asked Hermione.

"Sure can pansy come" asked Draco.

"Yup" said Hermione.

"Hermione may I have thins dance" asked Ron.

"Why yes" said Hermione.

Draco and Pansy where dancing

Hermione and Ron were dancing.

Then it was Hermione and Draco

Ron and Pansy they were laughing and having fun something they all needed when Dumabaldor waved his hands. "Well I suppose you wanna know why I have stopped your fun well let me tell you today we will be doing a muggle tradition we will be trick or treating you will have to go with you little ones. Teachers will have candy you will go and knock on there classroom door well have fun" smiled Dumabaldor.

Harry. Hermione and Draco went to the potions classroom knowing Snape would be there.

They knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat" yelled Draco.

"Yes. Yes, yes here you go" said Snape dropping in some candy.

Next they went to the charms teacher's classroom.

"Trick or treat" yelled Draco.

"Oh hello yes hold on" said Flitwick.

"Here you go" he said.

He put in a handful of candy.

Next was MaGonagall.

"Trick or treat" said Draco.

"Hello you three I say you guys look wonderful now lets see what I have" said MaGonagall.

She came back with a big hand full of candy.

"There you go well have fun" said MaGonagall.

"Hermione did you do this" asked Harry.

"Yes I did, didn't you" asked Hermione.

"No I wasn't allowed" frowned Harry.

"Oh sorry" said Hermione.

They were up till 11:00.

"Ok Draco time for bed lets go" said Hermione.

Draco got into bed "Can you read me a story" asked Draco.

"What story" asked Hermione?

"A muggle one" said Draco.

"Ok how is the three little pigs" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Draco.

"There were 3 little pigs one built a house out of straw one built a house out of wood and the smartest one built his house out of brick" said Hermione. "One day a wolf came by and say Little piggy little piggy let me in ( she was imitating a low male voice) not on the hair on my chinny chin, chin (she did that one in a high voice) fine then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down and the pigs house made of straw blow away he ran to his friend with the house made of wood. Little piggys little piggys let me in." said Hermione.

"Not on the hair on my chinny chin, chin" said Harry in a high pitch voice.

"Harry oh come one" said Hermione.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down" said Hermione

"And he did blow there house down so then they headed to the 3rd piggys house made of brick" said Hermione.

"Little Piggys little piggys let me in" said Hermione.

"Not on the hairs on our chinny chin, chin" said Harry

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down but the thing is the house did not fall down and the wolf was out of breath so he moved on and never bothered the 3 little piggys again" said Hermione.

Draco gave her a kiss then fell asleep.

"Hermione your really good with kids" said Harry.

"Well I have a little sister" said Hermione.

"Oh what is her name" asked Harry.

"Aurora" said Hermione.

"What a pretty name how old is she" asked Harry.

"7" said Hermione.

"Well we better get to bed its late night Hermione" said Harry.

"Night Harry" said Hermione. She fell asleep.

_Hermione was running down a corridor when she heard. "Hermione help me please Hermione" She ran for the voice_

"_Draco" yelled Hermione there he was dead he looked as though he had been beaten "Mudblood get away from him" said a cruel voice that belonged to non other than Lucius Malfoy._

"_Did you do this" asked Hermione._

"_No you did" said Lucius_

_Hermione looked at her hands they were full of blood._

"_You did this to me Hermione" said Draco._

Hermione screamed and woke up to Harry calling her name.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Harry.

"Just a nightmare" said Hermione.

"You wanna talk about it" asked Harry.

"No not really look I'm tiered lets just go back to sleep" said Hermione.

They both went to sleep well or Harry though Hermione was asleep she went to check on Draco.

He was sleeping he was wearing his hippogriff PJ's he was so cute Hermione laid on the floor and fell asleep.

While Harry was awake too he was thinking. **_What was her dream about? Why was she screaming? What id going on with her? I have too find out! But how? I could trick her into drinking Verterisum! No that's too harsh or is it I mean this could be the way!_**

"God dam it why dose she have too be so, so stubborn It's gonna get her killed one day" shouted Harry.

"Harry Hermione id sleeping on my floor" said Draco.

"Oh Draco ok I'll put her back" said Harry.

"No she can stay I just wanted you to know" said Draco.

"Are you sure" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Draco he went back to bed and fell asleep.

Harry came in and put Hermione in her own bed.

**_She looks so peaceful I wish she was mine. No she likes Draco not you! _**(Sight) **_If only she would like me I mean what is it that he has that I don't! Calm down._**

"Grrrr what dose she have to be so dam hot" screamed Harry.

"She is driving me crazy she is the most wonderful thing in the world and I can't have her" sighed Harry.

Harry went back to bed and finally fell asleep.


	6. Christmas Time

I know it has been a wile since i have posted but i was sick and i need to catch up on somethings i hope you like well on with the story

Christmas Time.

It was a week till Christmas everyone was running around getting Christmas presents and stuff.

"Hermione what are we going to get Harry" asked Draco.

"Well I was hoping to get him the new broom the Eagle" said Hermione.

"WOW Harry will love it" said Draco.

"Ya" said Hermione she picked up Draco and carried him on her shoulders she put him down and went to buy the broom.

Draco was looking around when he saw the perfect gift for Hermione.

It was a diary but it has blue and green gems border and it had a special lock.

"Wow" said Draco he went in there was one left he got it and paid for it and went back outside.

"Oh Draco there you are what do you have there" asked Hermione.

"Nothing" smiled Draco as he hid the present.

"Ok Draco" said Hermione.

They walked back to the castle.

Hermione had asked Dumabaldor if she could put a tree in her room and decorate it he said they could so they had gotten a tree and they were busy decorating it.

"Now Draco do you wanna put on the star" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded yes.

Harry being taller lifted Draco up so he could place it on top Draco loved the star.

"It beautiful" said Draco.

"Yes" said Hermione all three of them fell asleep on the couch.

Harry and Draco headed down stairs Hermione was still sleeping.

Hermione yawned.

"Harry Draco" called Hermione.

She found a note.

_We are in the great hall _

_Harry& Draco._

Hermione headed downstairs.

"Hermione" yelled Draco as he ran up and hugged her tight.

Hermione hugged him back.

"Hermione you know that tomorrows Christmas" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Cool what did you get me" asked Draco.

Harry laughed.

"Draco you'll have to wait till tomorrow" said Hermione.

"Same for you" said Draco.

"Oh really" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

"What if I tickle you" said Hermione who started to tickle him; Draco was laughing so hard he fell over.

"Stop (giggle) I'll be (laugh) good (giggle)" said Draco.

Hermione stopped only to have Harry and Draco tickle her.

"Hey (giggle) that's (laugh) not (shriek) fair" said Hermione.

They all stopped Harry then tackled Hermione.

Hermione ran Draco was chasing Harry. Hermione stopped and moved away only to have Harry fall flat on his face Draco on top of him.

Hermione laughed so did Draco and Harry.

"Hermione what was that for" laughed Harry.

"You were chasing me I had to get you to stop" laughed Hermione.

"Ya but what did I do" asked Draco.

"You were chasing me" said Harry.

"True" said Draco

They walked down to the lake.

"Ice-skating" said Hermione.

They all magically made ice-skates appear on there feet.

Hermione was helping Draco when Harry took over they both watched as Hermione picked up speed turned backwards then did a backwards jump she was now facing front wards.

Harry and Draco clapped.

Hermione stopped.

"I took lessons" said Hermione.

Soon Draco was getting the hang of it.

Harry and Draco decided to just watch Hermione she was awesome.

After and hour or so they headed back, Draco went to sleep early after putting Hermione's present under the tree. Harry and Hermione soon followed.

"Hermione wake up" said Draco

Hermione just turned over.

Draco started to jump on the bed. "Hermione wake up" said Draco.

"Draco leave me alone I want sleep" moaned Hermione.

"GET UP" yelled Draco.

Hermione jumped up "I'm up I'm up" she said.

"Ya" said Draco.

They opened up presents they got there usual jumper from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione got a new book from Ron called 10 ways to make a good meal she got a new ink set from Harry.

Harry got a new pair of seeker gloves. Then he saw the broom.

"Hermione it's, it's thank you" said Harry.

Hermione saw the last present it was for her she opened it to see the diary.

_To Hermione _

_Love Draco._

"Draco wow" said Hermione.

"You like it" asked Draco.

"Like it like it I love it" said Hermione Draco smiled.

Hermione hugged Draco, Draco hugged her back.

Harry was watching them he was jalousies indeed.

Harry just wanted to beat the crap out of Draco but he knew Hermione would hate him if he did for he was only 5.

"Hermione I loved your gift" said Harry Hermione gave him a hug.

Harry was happy now.

Harry went for a ride on his new broom and Hermione and Draco watched him from the stands.

Harry landed.

"Hermione come on ride with me" said Harry.

"Harry no" said Hermione.

Harry grabbed her.

"No Harry no" said Hermione.

"Harry no" yelled Hermione but nit was too late they were in the air.

"Harry you bastered" yelled Hermione over the rush of the wind.

"Calm down why are you so afraid anyway" asked Harry.

"Harry that is something I wish not too discuss" said Hermione she was hold Harry tightly.

Harry was laughing.

After an hour of flying they headed back up Hermione was mad at Harry and Draco did not know what to do so he just stayed out of it.

They headed for dinner.

"Hermione why do you hate heights" asked Draco

"Because draco everyone is afraid of something" said Hermione.

"Like I am of snakes" said Draco.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Oh" said Draco taking a big bite full of stake.

They headed off to bed.

**Knock, Knock, Knock** "What the hell" said Harry.

**Knock, Knock, Knock** "Who is it" asked Hermione.

She opened the door and screamed.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter Yes No Hated it Loved it well i won't know unless you click the little GO button please R&R


	7. What's going on Here

Longer chapter hope you like i know i have had fun makeing it i also have a new story out called BROKEN, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Harry. Lune, Ron, Ginny and Blaise are all stuck in a house with no doors and no windows the only way out is to get along will the get out or will they kill each other read and find out. thanks love you all HermioneLovesDraco P.S. it is in the M section becuse of some sware words and there will be some beating up too ok but it is a good story ok.

What is going on here?

"Daddy" yelled Hermione as she hugged him tight.

"Hey princess" said Mr. Granger.

"What are you doing here" asked Hermione.

"Well I was going to help your mom" said Mr. Granger

"Hermione who is it" asked a tiered Harry.

"It's my dad" said Hermione

"Oh hello" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Harry" said Mr. Granger

"Yes" said Harry shaking his hand.

"Hermione who is that man" asked Draco.

"Oh come here Draco this is my dad" said Hermione.

"Hello little guy" said Mr. Granger.

Draco stepped back behind Hermione.

"Draco its ok" said Hermione picking him up.

Draco just hid his head in Hermione's arms.

"He's shy around guys" said Hermione.

"That's ok" said Mr. Granger.

"I'll put him too bed" offered Harry.

"No I'm off I have too visit your mother" said Mr. Granger

"Bye daddy" said Hermione giving her dad a big hug.

"Bye princess" said Mr. Granger.

He left Hermione brought Hermione to bed.

"He scares me" said Draco.

"Why do you say that" asked Hermione.

"Well he looks like he would do the same thing my dad did" said Draco.

"Draco he never harmed me" said Hermione.

"I still don't like him" said Draco.

"That's ok" said Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"So he seams nice" said Harry.

"Harry" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed.

"Harry its 5:00 in the morning we have class in the morning we have too go to sleep" said Hermione.

Hermione and Harry went to there separate rooms and fell asleep.

In the morning they got dressed had a quick breakfast and headed for DADA with Professor Tonks.

"Well hello lets see what we are doing to day oops" said Tonks.

She has knocked over a vase.

"Reparo ok yes we are doing Lingers" said Tonks "Who knows yes Miss Granger"

"Lingers are very small animals they like to climb trees but there bite is poisonous just one bite could kill 10 fully grown wizards, but if treated right they can be very good pets they only bite if they feel threatened they will also bite if they feel that your going to hurt there owner that is why they are good pets but people have been killing them off there are only 1000 left" said Hermione.

"Very good 50 points to Gryffindor." said Tonks "Well I have a Linger with me"

She took a little cage from under the desk.

"Her name is springy" said Tonks "Hermione would you come up here"

Hermione walked up to the cage.

"Good see if you can pick her up if she backs away go sit down or you might get bit" said Tonks.

She slowly went to pick up the little Linger it looked at her for a second then approached her and let her pick her up.

"Very good not many people can pick her up" said Tonks. "Lets see yes I was looking for someone will you care to keep her because well she was going to be killed"

Hermione though for a second.

"Sure if she doesn't mind." said Hermione.

It gave a little growl that meant yes. Hermione was happy.

Hermione went back to her seat.

Harry tried to touch it but it hissed at him. But Draco was able to pet it.

Hermione was happy with her new pet Springy went where ever she went.

Springy loved Hermione and Draco but hated Harry and they did not know why.

It was time for Potions.

"Today class we will be making the Pollyjuice potion." Said Snape "Who know what it is"

Hermione's Ron's and Harry's hands went up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Weasley." said Snape.

"The Pollyjuice potion lets you change into another person for a half an hour but only humans because if you use animal hair you will turn partly into that animal and it takes longer to change back." smiled Ron.

"Good ok well there are your ingredients start" said Snape.

Hermione's hand went up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger" asked Snape.

"It takes a month to brew" said Hermione.

"Yes true that is why it is your first Potion project" said Snape.

The class groaned.

"Back to work" said Snape.

They worked on it till the end of class they had to brig there potion back with them Hermione placed it in her room. They went downstairs. To eat Dinner.

"In 1 week there will be a karaoke for the 5th years in 2 week there will be one for the 6th years and in 3 weeks one for the 7th years" said Dumabaldor

"Hermione are you going to do it" asked Harry.

"Ya" said Hermione.

"Me too" said Draco.

"Harry are you" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Harry.

"So" continued Dumabaldor "You have a week off good day"

Everyone cheered.

"Only the 6th years" he corrected them.

All the 6th years cheered.

They had to get ready.

Hermione, Harry and Draco were going to sing a song.

Hermione was choosing between Right kind of wrong, can't fight the moonlight or everybody's fool she chose everybody's fool.

She was lessening to it on her CD player she had a spell that let it work on it, it was call Protention spell.

_**perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that **_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending

**_but now I know she  
_**

"Hermione what is that dong" asked Harry.

"Everybody's fool" said Hermione

"Cool" said Harry

"Ya I am singing it" said Hermione.

"Ok let's hear you" said Harry.

"Ok" said Hermione.

"I wanna hear" said Draco.

"Ok" said Harry.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that, never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me, you know you've got everybody fooled, look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending, but now I know she, never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, without the mask where will you hide, can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore, it never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, it never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now you're everybody's fool," sang Hermione

"Hermione that was awesome" said Harry.

"Ya" said Draco.

"Thanks" said Hermione. "What are you singing Harry"

"Well I'm singing can't fight the moon light" said Harry.

"Cool" said Hermione "And what are you singing Draco"

"Well I am making a song" said Draco.

"Well can't wait to hear it" said Hermione.

Draco just smiled at this though he wanted it to be about Hermione she was so nice.

"Hermione it's a poem" said Draco.

"Draco do you know how to make them" asked Hermione.

"That is what I do when I'm board" said Draco.

"Well good luck" said Hermione.

"Bye" said Draco going into his room and shutting his door.

"Harry I'd practice ok" said Hermione.

"I know" said Harry we also went into his room Hermione went outside she wanted to practice it by the lake.

She walked by the lake when she heard a voice.

"He drowns in his dreams, An exquisite extreme I know, He's as damned as he seems, And more heaven than a heart could hold, And if I try to save him, My whole world would cave in, Lord, it just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right, Oh and i don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster, He's magic and myth, As strong as what I believe, A tragedy with, More damage than a soul should see, And do I try to change him, So hard not to blame him, Hold me tight, Baby, hold me tight, Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster I'm longing for love and the logical, But he's only happy hysterical, I'm searching for some kind of miracle, Waited so long, So long, He's soft to the touch, But frayed at the end he breaks, He's never enough, And still he's more than I can take, Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster, He's beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster" sang Ginny.

"Ginny that was awesome" said Hermione.

"Hermione how long were you there" asked Ginny

"For the whole thing you're awesome" said Hermione.

"Your really think so" asked Ginny

"Think so I know so" said Hermione.

Ginny hugged Hermione.

"Lets see who would this song go with ah yes Harry Potter Ginny I know you like him, don't you dare roll your eyes at me" said Hermione.

"Oh I know how you like Draco Malfoy, Hermione don't give me that look" said Ginny

Hermione looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Draco watch out, Draco I love you, Draco hold me I hear you at night Hermione" said Ginny.

"What's going on here" asked a familiar voice

* * *

well thanks to all my reviewers i thank you i hope you liked this chapter to those who think this is the only one it is not it is a sereses of storys 3 to be exsact Paretning WHAT! year 5 Parenting WHAT ! Year 6 and Parenting WHAT! year 7 just to clear it up for you well please R&R

PPS PLEASE if you think i copyed off of icypanther please i didn't know she made that one till after i made mine i am making mine as differnt as i can IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN PLEASE DON'T READ IT AND DON'T SEND ME BAD REVIEWS BECUSE THAT HURTS MY FEELING I HAVE WORKED HARD ON THIS STORY AND ARN'T WE ALL COPYING J.K. ROLWING thank you to one reviewer that mentiond that too me ok so please no more (oh you copyed, oh your bad, ect) thanks HermioneLovesDraco.


	8. Time to sing

This i a longer chapter i mean i write thses i keep them also but don't worry ya but on my document this was 7 paged long so i hope you like.

Time to sing.

"It was a nice day professor and we wanted to sing out side" said Hermione.

"Ah my I ask what your singing Miss Granger" asked Dumabaldor.

"Everybody's Fool" said Hermione.

"Very well Miss Weasley" said the old man.

"You may continue your work" said Dumabaldor.

Hermione and Ginny talked about Draco and Harry when it became dark.

"Well we better go in" said Hermione.

"Ya" said Ginny.

"Waite how are you allowed to sing your only in your 4th year" said Hermione.

"Well I'm a special case" said Hermione.

"Oh I see" winked Hermione.

Ginny just shuck her head.

"Guess what" said Hermione.

"What" asked Ginny.

"Next year you'll have too do this" said Hermione.

"Oh ya" said Ginny.

Hermione just walked she had a skip in her walk.

"What are you do happy about" asked Ginny.

"Nothing I'm just happy" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Ginny smiling she likes to see her best friend happy she is not like that much.

Hermione laid on her bed she put on her CD player and put in a CD and turned it to one of her favorite songs.

_**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Before the song was even over Hermione had fallen asleep.

In the morning Hermione slept in because she was really tiered because she had woken up from a nightmare.

It was 1:00 when she finally woke up.

She went to the kitchens for some food.

"Though I might see you here" said Harry.

"Hey" said Hermione. "Could I please get some leftover lunch"

The house elves came back with some of lunch.

"So how are you today" asked Harry.

"Good" said Hermione.

"That's good" said Harry.

"Ya" said Hermione.

Hermione finished a bit of sandwich and left to go practice.

Hermione headed for the Room of Requirements.

_I need someplace to practice my singing, I need someplace to practice my singing, __I need someplace to practice my singing. _

A blue door appeared.

There was a microphone and a stage and a CD player it looked like a theater.

Hermione went on stage.

"And now the girl you have been waiting for Hermione Granger" said a voice.

"Blaise what are you doing here" asked Hermione.

"Watching you" said Blaise.

"Ok well don't laugh" said Hermione.

"Never" smiled Blaise

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that, never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me, you know you've got everybody fooled, look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending, but now I know she, never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, without the mask where will you hide, can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore, it never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, it never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now you're everybody's fool," sang Hermione

"Good but you need to sing from your diaphragm (sorry if it not spelled right but I have no clue how to spell it sorry again)" said Blaise

"Ok" said Hermione.

"Try the first verse" said Blaise

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that" sang Hermione.

"Good very good." said Blaise.

After about an hour more they were done Hermione could sing like an angle.

Hermione headed back to her common room.

To here Harry singing.

"Under a lovers' sky, Gonna be with you, And no one's gonna be around, If you think that you won't fall, Well just wait until, Til the sun goes down, Underneath the starlight - starlight ,There's a magical feeling - so right, It'll steal your heart tonight, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart, There's no escape from love, Once a gentle breeze, Weaves it's spell upon your heart, No matter what you think ,It won't be too long, Til your in my arms, Underneath the starlight – starlight, We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right, Feel it steal your heart tonight, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No you can't fight it, No matter what you do, The night is gonna get to you, Don't try then, You're never gonna win, Underneath the starlight – starlight, There's a magical feeling - so right, It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart," sang Harry.

"Very good Harry" said Hermione.

"Thank- you" said Harry.

He bowed.

Hermione laughed.

It was time for the Karaoke.

"First off Ginny dinging **beautiful disaster**" said Dumabaldor

"He drowns in his dreams, An exquisite extreme I know, He's as damned as he seems, And more heaven than a heart could hold, And if I try to save him, My whole world would cave in, Lord, it just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right, Oh and i don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster, He's magic and myth, As strong as what I believe, A tragedy with, More damage than a soul should see, And do I try to change him, So hard not to blame him, Hold me tight, Baby, hold me tight, Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster I'm longing for love and the logical, But he's only happy hysterical, I'm searching for some kind of miracle, Waited so long, So long, He's soft to the touch, But frayed at the end he breaks, He's never enough, And still he's more than I can take, Oh and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, But he's so beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster, And if I could hold on, Through the tears and the laughter, Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster, He's beautiful, He's such a beautiful disaster" sang Ginny.

Everyone clapped Ginny bowed and smiled but she was watching Harry the whole time.

Hermione winked and gave her two thumbs up.

"Next Harry singing **can't fight the moonlight**" said Dumabaldor

"Under a lovers' sky, Gonna be with you, And no one's gonna be around, If you think that you won't fall, Well just wait until, Til the sun goes down, Underneath the starlight - starlight ,There's a magical feeling - so right, It'll steal your heart tonight, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart, There's no escape from love, Once a gentle breeze, Weaves it's spell upon your heart, No matter what you think ,It won't be too long, Til your in my arms, Underneath the starlight – starlight, We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right, Feel it steal your heart tonight, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No you can't fight it, No matter what you do, The night is gonna get to you, Don't try then, You're never gonna win, Underneath the starlight – starlight, There's a magical feeling - so right, It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss, But you know, Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight, Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart, But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight, No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart," sang Harry.

Everyone clapped Ginny smiled at him.

Harry was looking at Hermione though it was for her. But all he got was Ginny oh well.

"Next up Lavender singing **since you've been gone**" said Dumabaldor. "Here's the thing we started off friends, It was cool but it was all pretend, Yeah yeah, Since U Been Gone, You dedicated you took the time, Wasn't long till I called you mine, Yeah Yeah, Since U Been Gone, And all you'd ever hear me say, Is how I pictured me with you, That's all you'd ever hear me say, But Since U Been Gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so movin on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you, Now I get, What I want, Since U Been Gone, How can I put it? you put me on, I even fell for that stupid love song, Yeah yeah, Since U Been Gone, How come I'd never hear you say, I just wanna be with you, I guess you never felt that way, But Since U Been Gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so movin on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you, Now I get what I want, Since U Been Gone, You had your chance you blew it, Out of sight, out of mind, Shut your mouth I just can't take it, Again and again and again and again, Since U Been Gone, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so movin on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you (thanks to you),Now I get what I want, I can breathe for the first time, I'm so movin on, Yeah yeah, Thanks to you (thanks to you),Now I get (I get)You should know (you should know),That I get what I want Since U Been Gone, Since U Been Gone, Since U Been Gone," sang Lavender

Everyone clapped and Lavender bowed

"Next up Ron **singing taking over me**" said Dumabaldor

"You don't remember me but I remember, you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you, but who can decide what they dream? and dream I do, I believe in you, i'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live to breathe, you're taking over me, have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand, I knew you loved me then, I believe in you, i'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live to breathe, you're taking over me, I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over, I believe in you, i'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live to breathe, you're taking over me, I believe in you, i'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live to breathe, you're taking over me, Taking over me, Your Taking Over Me, Taking over me, Taking over me," sang Ron

Everyone clapped Lavender wolf whistled and Ron bowed.

"Next Hermione singing **Everybody's Fool**" said Dumabaldor.

Hermione went one stage, she saw Blaise mouth diaphragm.

She took a deep Breath.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that, never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me, you know you've got everybody fooled, look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending, but now I know she, never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, without the mask where will you hide, can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth now, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore, it never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled, it never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now you're everybody's fool," she sang

Everyone clapped harder than the other singers Harry, Blaise and Ron wolf whistled and Ginny started a standing ovation then everyone but some slythern's and Snape stood up Draco was on Ginny's shoulders trying to whistle.

"Next Draco with a poem" said Dumabaldor.

* * *

Hope you liked this Chapter Just to let you know i don't own harry Potter though i would love too but i don't i forgot to put that on my firat page sorry well toodles PS R&R please. 


	9. Draco's poem and Big storms

This one is a shorter chapter the next one i hope to be longer ok well on with the story.

Draco's Poem and Big Storms.

Draco knew it was now or never he went up on stage and took a deep breath.

"Her hair as brown as the wompingwillow strong and not something you wanna mess, with her eyes light up the way like little fairy's dancing in the wind, her kindness is well known and never forgotten those who do not know have not had a chance to know her, (Tears were developing in Hermione's eye's) Her laughter is like sweet angelic music singing you to sleep, this girl or as her name will be known at the end of this poem, she has helped me see that there is more to life than pain and sorrow so as I am coming to an end her name is Hermione Granger" said Draco.

Everyone was clapping lots of people had tears in there eye's Hermione was crying her eye's out Harry looked mad, and even Snape was crying.

Draco walked back to Hermione. He received a huge hug a wet hug too.

"What are you crying" asked Draco.

"Because I loved your poem oh Draco" said Hermione giving him another hug.

"I am pleased to say that you may all go back to your dormitories and see you in the morning" said Dumbledore.

Hermione carried Draco off to bed.

"You don't have to have a bath tonight" said Hermione.

Draco was happy but he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

**CRASH, BANG, **AHHHHH.

It was storming outside I mean big thunderstorm Draco was in his bed shaking like hell but he did not go to Hermione he was a big boy and big boys face fears

1 minute later.

"Hermione" yelled Draco.

Hermione came in and but him on her lap.

"Draco sweetie it's just a storm your safe" said Hermione.

**CRASH **Draco was hidden in Hermione's lap.

"You know what it really is" asked Hermione.

"No" said Hermione.

"It's wizards having a fight the flashes are just spells and the bangs are the spells colliding" said Hermione.

Draco just though for a moment.

"Really" asked Draco.

"Really" said Hermione.

"Ok but can I sleep with you" asked Draco.

"Yes" said Hermione.

They got settled down when **BANG.**

Hermione got out of bed.

"Draco stay here" said Hermione.

"No stay" said Draco.

"HARRY" yelled Hermione.

Harry came running.

"Stay with him ok" said Hermione.

"What's going on" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Hermione before Harry could ask her another Question she was out the door.

The wind was very strong **CRASH** Draco was squishing himself into Harry.

It had been 2 hours since Hermione had left.

When there was a knock on the door.

Harry went to get it.

"Harry" said Ginny.

"Ginny what's going on" asked Harry.

"The winds are so strong there breaking glass everywhere can I come in" asked Ginny.

"Come in" said Harry.

"HARRY" yelled Draco who came running out.

"Draco its ok" said Harry.

But Draco was too scared.

"Draco come site between us ok" said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed there was no windows Draco between them.

"Have you seen Hermione" asked Harry.

"No why" asked Ginny.

"She left here to go see what's going on" said Harry.

"How long ago" asked Ginny.

"2 hours" said Harry.

"Oh" said Ginny.

"What" asked Harry.

"Well I did see Dumbledore" said Ginny.

Harry gulped.

**BANG, CRACH, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Harry Ginny and Draco moved out of the way as the wall fell in.

"Oh My God" gasped Ginny.

They ran from the room.

"Ginny" said Ron.

"Ron" said Ginny and Harry

Lavender and Terry were there too.

"Where is Hermione" asked Lavender.

"We don't know" said Ginny.

Draco was now crying.

"Draco it's ok" said Ginny.

"No she's dead I know it" cried Draco.

"No she is probably with the first years trying to help them" said Harry.

Just then Blaise Neville and Pansy showed up.

"Hey where is Hermione" asked Blaise

"We don't know (the look on Draco's face) if she is either with the first years or the teachers" said Harry.

Blaise saw the look on Draco's face and nodded.

**BANG, BOOM. CRASHHHHHH**.

Draco ran away from the group everyone was following him.

"Draco get back here" cried Ginny

Draco was running till he bumped into Snape.

"Snape" cried Draco as he clung to the Potion's teacher.

"Draco what is wrong" asked Snape.

"Hermione is missing and I'm scared" cried Draco.

The potions teacher just picked him up.

"Draco there you are sorry professor" said Harry.

"It's alright now where is miss Granger" asked Snape.

"We don't know she has been gone for 2 hours" said Ginny.

"Ok well the owlery is gone half your room is gone and the grate hall is in ruin this is a bad storm I need you to go fine Dumbledore" said Snape.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"I will watch Draco" said Snape.

"Ok" said Ginny.

They were gone.

"Headmaster" yelled Harry.

"Mrs. Granger" yelled Ginny.

"Hermione" yelled Draco.

"Draco what are you doing" asked Harry.

"I want to go with you" cried Draco.

"Ok lets go" said Ginny.

They looked for half and hour when the found the headmaster.

"Dumbledore" said Harry.

"Harry what is it" asked the headmaster.

"Hermione's missing" cried Draco.

"Oh dear" said the Dumbledore.

"For 2 and a half hours" said Ginny.

"Come with me" said Dumbledore.

They went to his office.

"Ok so once the storm is over we will look for her" said the headmaster.

They waited for 5 hours then they storm was over they went looking for her they went back to there common room and to the grate hall no luck.

Down to the dungons and too the Gryffindor common room.

"We have been searching for hours she's dead" cried Draco.

"Draco she is not dead" said Harry.

"Harry come on lets go look in the class room" said Ginny.

They look in every common Room most of them being put back together.

They headed for the Potions class room.

"She is not here" said Snape.

"Oh ok" said Harry.

They went to the charms class room not there either.

They headed for the Transfiguration class room. Not there either they headed to the north tower not there everywhere they went she was not there so they headed for the owlery.

"She's dead" screamed Draco.

"Draco no she's Oh My God Ginny" yelled Harry.

There under some stone was brown bushy Hair

* * *

Hope you like sorry for the cliffie couldn't help myself welkl is it Hermione or is it someone else i hope to have that chapter up tomorrow ok well R&R

HermioneLovesDraco


	10. Hermione please wake up!

Hey hope you like this chappie i know i had fun makeing it well on with the show I mean Story.

Hermione please wake up!

Harry was silent Ginny was trying to see if he was ok, so know one saw Draco trying to move the bricks and gravel off of Hermione.

Draco had freed her arms and one leg there was only one big piece of wall covering her.

"Harry help Ginny come help me" cried Draco.

Harry snapped out of it the got it off of her, Draco was hugging her tight.

"Hermione wake up Hermione please wake up!" cried Draco.

Harry tried to get him off of her.

"No" cried Draco he only held on harder.

"Harry she has a pulse" said Ginny.

"Hurry let's get her to the hospital wing" said Harry Draco who was right next to her was leading the way back.

"Poppy" yelled Harry.

"Bring her over here" said poppy.

They laid her down Poppy was giving her potions and checking her out.

"She had 6 broken ribs both legs are broken and her left leg is fractured" she said.

"Will she be ok" asked Draco.

"We have too bring her to St. Mongos" said Poppy.

Draco started to cry again.

They transported her into the ER and all they could do was wait.

"Where is my baby" yelled Mrs. Granger.

"She is being taken care of" said Snape.

Mrs. Weasley came later one Draco had to be given a calming draft because she was hysterical he later fell asleep.

It had been 2 hours.

"She is awake she might have brain damage but that is only the slightest chance" said a doctor named Tyler.

"Can we see her" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Tyler.

Harry, Mrs. Granger, Ginny and Draco went first.

"Hey guys" said Hermione.

She looked like crap she had bruises everywhere and she look so fragile.

"You look like crap" said Harry.

"Gee thanks" laughed Hermione but her laugh turned into wheezy coughing.

"Well I think you look swell never better" said Ginny.

Draco was very quite.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling" asked Helen.

"Good they gave me a potion to take away the pain it tasted like dad's homemade pizza" said Hermione.

"And what's wrong with my pizza" asked Mr. Granger.

"Nothing daddy" smiled Hermione

"Hermione dear when I heard I had to come" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No problem" said Hermione.

"Yeah we wanted to see" said Fred.

"How bad you looked" said George.

"And mite I say" said Fred

"You look terrible" said George.

"So we brought you" said Fred.

"Some flowers" said George.

"To make you" said Fred.

"Feel better" said George.

Holding out a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you that's so sweet" said Hermione smelling the flowers.

Draco still was quite.

"Hermione we were so worried" said Ron.

"Hey look I'm fine" said Hermione.

Ron gave her a hug.

"Sorry 'm late" said Dumbledore.

"Your never late Professor everyone was early" smiled Hermione.

"Quite right my dear" said the headmaster.

"Hey Hermione" said Lavender.

"Looks like I've got a fan club" beamed Hermione.

Everyone laughed.

Draco was still very quite.

"Hey so what did I miss I remember I was writing a letter to you Mrs. Weasley when the roof caved in" said Hermione.

"It was quite a storm but we have managed to save everything" said Dumbledore.

"You're not dead" said Draco.

Everyone turned to him.

"No Draco I'm not" said Hermione softly.

"I though you were dead then who would protect me from my father he could just snatch me up and you won't be there to save me to hold me to tell me everything's all right" cried Draco.

"Draco its ok" said Hermione.

"No it's not I almost lost the most wonderful thing in my life to a stupid storm" cried Draco.

"Draco sweetie come here" said Hermione Draco ran to her Hermione picked him up and sat him next to her.

"Lesson to me draco I will never leave you even if I die I wont because I will always be in here" said Hermione holding her hand to his heart.

"Promise" asked Draco.

"Promise" said Hermione.

He hugged her she hugged him back Draco just cried Hermione whispered soothing words in his ear.

After a minute or so Draco was fast asleep.

"Well we better go" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ginny Ron and Draco were the only ones who stayed.

Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's lap Ron was snoring in his chair and Hermione was in her bed with Draco cuddled up closes to her.

A couple of weeks went by and Hermione was allowed back to Hogwarts though she still had a couple broken ribs so she had too take it easy her Draco and Harry were talking and lessoning to music.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) **

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

"So Harry how have you been" asked Hermione.

"Good" said Harry

"I've been good" said Draco.

"Have you" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

**And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway **

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

"So what are we going to do Tomorrow" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"Candy" yelled Harry.

"Hunnydukes" asked Hermione.

Draco's head was nodding fiercely

"Sounds good to me if your up to it" asked Harry.

"Sure why not" said Hermione.

**  
**

**  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway **

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"So Harry want to go flying later" asked Hermione.

"Are you ok Hermione" asked Harry.

"Ya why" asked Hermione.

"You just asked to go flying you hate fights" said Harry.

"Well I though it would be nice to try on my own" said Hermione.

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone **

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

"Ok if you want to" asked Harry.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

Draco was jumping on the bed.

"Look, Look" said Draco pointing to the window.

It was snowing.

"Forget Candy me want snow" said Draco.

**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone **

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

"Ok tomorrow we have a…" said Hermione

"Snow ball fight" said Draco.

"Sure" said Hermione.

"Ya" said Draco

"Are you sure" asked Hermione.

"yes" said Harry.

"Harry I wasn't asking you" laughed Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

**You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again **

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

Hermione Draco and Harry fell asleep, But Hermione's CD player was still going.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on **

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Hermione got up and turned it off.

Harry went back to his bed but Draco was still with Hermione he fell asleep.

In the morning Draco got ready and got dressed and went to wake Harry up.

"Harry wake up" said Draco.

"Oh snowball fight" said Harry in a childish voice.

"Lets Hermione" said Draco.

"Ok" said Harry.

They crept into Hermione's room and went on either side of her bed.

"WAKE UP HERMIONE" they both yelled at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY DRACO" yelled Hermione.

"Your away now lets go outside" said Draco.

"No thanks to you" said Hermione but she still went outside.

They built little forts made snowball Draco, Hermione and Ginny on one side Harry, Ron and Lavender on the other.

The started a wonderful game Pansy Blaise and Neville joined Pansy and Blaise went on Hermiones side Neville on Harry's.

Later on Snape, MaGonagall, Dumbledore, Pavartie and Flitwick joined.

Snape and Dumbledore on Hermione's and Pavartie, MaGonagall and Flitwick on Harry's.

This game went on for hours it was lunch time when they were done Hermione's team won.

They went in and had warm soup and hot chocolate.

Hermione and Pansy had Chicken noodle.

Harry, Ginny and Lavender had Tomato.

Draco and Pavartie had vegetable.

Ron and Blaise cream of broccoli.

Once they were done Harry, Draco and Hermione went flying Hermione borrowed Draco's firebolt.

She was ok once she got over her fears they got the other kids and started a mock game of Quitich.

Red team Harry, Ron, Neville, Blue Team, Hermione, Pavartie, Lavender.

"And there off" said Pansy and Draco.

"10 points for Blue team" said Draco.

Hermione and Harry were seekers.

Ginny and Ron were keepers.

And Neville and Lavender were beaters.

"Another 10 points for Blue" said Pansy.

Harry had spotted the snitch but so had Hermione and she was a head of him.

They were both neck and neck.

"Hermione Granger had got the snitch Blue team Wins" yelled Draco.

Hermione Ginny and Lavender all slapped hands they had beaten a bunch of boys.

* * *

Hey i hope you liked this chappie please R&R i am hopping to get 100 reviews can you help me tell me what you think suggjestions nothing bad like take your story off this site :'( ! or mabey you hated itI WANTTO KNOW so please clikc the little go.

HermioneLovesDraco.


	11. Grumpy moods and Game playing

Hey guys well i hope you enjoy.

Grumpy moods and game playing

It was now late May the weather was wet and groggy.

"Hermione I'm board" complained Draco.

"Draco please find something to do" said Hermione she was tiered and cranky.

"FINE" yelled Draco he went into his room and slammed the door.

Harry jumped.

"Hermione you know what I think you guys need" asked Harry.

"What" asked Hermione.

"Draco please come out" asked Harry.

Draco opened his door and came out.

"What" asked Draco.

"Were going somewhere" said Harry.

"Where" asked Draco.

"It's a surprise" said Harry.

They walked up to the room of requirement.

_I need a place to play with a 5 year old, I need a place to play with a 5 year old, I need a place to play with a 5 year old._

Just then a door appeared. It was a old black door.

They stepped inside and there was every game known to man kind.

They went through some games and Draco picked out Twister.

"Right hand on red" said Harry.

Draco moved his hand he was now under Hermione.

"Left foot on green" said Harry.

Hermione moved her foot she was slipping.

"Right Foot on yellow" said Harry.

Draco moved his Foot what Hermione fell on him.

"Hermione get off your squishing me" said Draco.

"Sorry Draco" said Hermione.

"Me against Hermione" said Harry.

"Ok" said Draco.

1 minute later.

"Left hand on Blue" said Draco.

Hermione was now under Harry.

"Left Foot on Yellow" said Draco.

Harry's head was in her hair.

_Yum smells like lilac._

"Right Hand to Red" said Draco.

Hermione moved and Harry fell.

"I win" said Hermione.

They were laughing and having fun all day.

But now it was time for music.

So they headed back.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again **

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

"Next song is called Bring me to life" said Hermione.

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home **

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"That song was good" said Draco.

"Yeah I'm going to skip the next song you guys know it already I have sung it before.

"Ok" said Harry.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"Ok I'm going to put on an Eminem song" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco.

**I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me **

Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney uncles crazy, aint he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright

And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)

"Hermione let me guess that was for me" asked Harry.

"Would I do a thing like that" asked Hermione.

Harry and Draco shook there heads.

Hermione just put on another song.

**You act like you don't know me You Think you're going nowhere  
When you see me on the street When you're walking down the street  
Yo're makin' like I turn you off Acting like you just don't care  
When I know you think I'm sweet When life could be so sweet **

It don't have to be like that Why you wanna be like that  
I guess you're insecure As if there's nothing new  
If you say what's on your mind You're not fooling no one  
I might answer "Sure" You're not even fooling you

So I walk a little slower So walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye And open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by The good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

_Chorus:_  
(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

Why Not take a crazy chance _X2_

You always dress in yellow  
When you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told

You keeping waiting where you are  
For what, you'll never know  
Lets just get in to your car  
And go, baby go

**(So) Why Not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not **

**Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes  
Maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What Im saying is  
You gotta let me know **

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A  
If you don't believe me there's a way

Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not

"I like it I like CD's there cool" said Draco.

"Yeah they are" said Hermione.

"So what song are we going to lesson too next" asked Harry.

"Lets me see yes I know" said Hermione as she got another CD.

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America. **

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"**Hermione do most of your songs have swear words in them hello 5 year old" said Harry.**

"**Oh sorry I forgot" said Hermione.**

"**That's ok I hear them all the time anyway" said Draco.**

"**Ok one more song" said Hermione the look on Harry's face "With no bad words".**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far **

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"Cool" said Draco.

"Well we better go to sleep" said Hermione.

"Ok goodnight" said Draco.

"G- night" said Harry.

"Night" said Hermione

* * *

Well please R&R and please not if your goona diss mt story you don't like it then don't read it.

HermioneLovesDraco.


	12. HARRY! DRACO!

This chapter is shorter sorry but this story ios comeing to and end there will eather be 1 or 2 more chapters left then it on to Parenting WHAT! year 6 who will it be this time Harry or Hermione?

HARRY! DRACO!

Harry, Hermione and Draco were going to hogsmead.

"Hermione can we get some candy now" asked Draco.

"Draco hold on we still have to get some more things" said Hermione "Like I know I'm running low on ink and parchment".

They entered the store.

Hermione got some red and black ink and some special sparkly blue ink for her diary.

Harry got the parchment and some ink for himself.

Once they were done Draco asked "Now can we get candy"

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Yeah" said Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Draco entered the shop.

It was only 2 minutes later when they heard screaming.

"Everyone freeze unless you want to die" said a cruel voice.

"Harry Death Eaters" said Hermione.

Draco was glued to Hermione.

"Fine my son and the Potter boy" said Lucius.

Draco hid behind Hermione.

"Harry we have to get out of here where is the secret passage way" asked Hermione.

"In the seller" said Harry.

"Lets go" said Hermione.

"Wait look what I have" said Harry showing the map.

They looked there was one passageway to the se3ller and Not was right in the way.

"Shit" said Harry.

"Harry look" said Draco.

Lucius was headed there way.

"Run" said Harry.

"Harry no" said Hermione.

"Go" said Harry.

"This is no time to be a hero Harry" said Hermione.

"Just go" said Harry.

Hermione ran she broke a hole in the wall and ran Draco in her arms.

"The Muddbloods running" said Not.

"Well go get her" said Lucius.

He ran after Hermione.

"Get back here" yelled Not.

Hermione just ran faster.

"Lockomortas legs" yelled Not.

Hermione fell Draco under her.

"There you are Draco" said Not.

"Go away and leaver us alone" yelled Draco.

"No" said Not he did and unforgivable on Hermione she screamed and withered around.

"Leave her alone" cried Draco jumping on Not.

"Get off me" yelled Not.

Having the leg locking curse of her she grabbed her wand.

"Draco move Stupefy" yelled Hermione.

Not was motionless.

"Stupefy" yelled Lucius.

It just missed her.

"Leave her alone" said Draco.

Lucius just grabbed Draco.

"DRACO!" yelled Hermione.

Just then another death eater came with Harry.

"HARRY!" cried Hermione.

Hermione was pissed they had Draco and Harry.

"Let them go" said Hermione.

"Why should I" asked Not.

"Because if you don't your goanna find out what real pain is like" said Hermione.

"Hermione calm down" said Harry.

When Hermione gets really pissed she can fight like the devil.

"What's wrong with Hermione" asked Draco.

"She's Pissed" said Harry.

"So" said Draco.

"Watch" said Harry.

With one swish of her wand Not, Lucius and the other death eaters were knocked out.

"I see what you mean" said Draco.

Hermione clamed down but fainted.

"It takes a lot of power to do what she dose" said Harry.

"Oh" said Draco they moved Hermione to a soft part of ground.

"What about them" asked Draco.

Pointing at the Death Eater.

"They'll be out for a wile" said Harry.

"Oh" said Draco.

Hermione woke up.

"What happened I remember them getting you but that is all" said Hermione.

"It's ok" said Draco.

Hermione smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Harry Potter" said Hermione.

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny" asked Hermione.

"You two" laughed Draco.

Harry started to laugh.

Hermione was so confused she just laughed.

When Ginny came by.

"You're alright" said Ginny letting out a big sigh of relief

"Yes we are" said Hermione just then there was a course of POP.

The Death eaters were gone.

"Shit" said Harry.

"Its ok" said Ginny.

"No it's not" said Draco.

"Why asked Hermione.

"Because there goes the one chance to get my dad" said Draco.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Hermione.

"It's not your fault" said Draco.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco all headed back to the castle.

"Draco Harry what do you want to do" asked Hermione.

"Sleep" said Harry and Draco together.

"Ok" said Hermione the brought all there blankets and pillows and slept of the floor.

Dream

_Hermione was playing with Draco when he disappeared._

"_Draco" called Hermione._

"_Draco yelled Hermione._

"_Hermione" yelled Draco._

"_Draco where are you" asked Hermione._

"_Right here Muddblood" said Draco except he looked like his father._

"_Draco what's wrong with you" asked Hermione._

"_Nothing except for you being here" laughed Draco._

End Dream

Hermione woke up she was sweating.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Draco.

"Ya if it's ok can I put on some music" asked Hermione.

"No problem" said Harry.

Hermione put in a CD and turned it to a song she liked.

**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story **

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Hermione fell asleep but this time she had no dreams.

* * *

Please R&R please just to let you know on my last chapter of this story i will post a littlke insight on the next Book Parenting WHAT ! year 6 so have fun

PS. please R&R

HermioneLoves Draco.

PPS i am sorry for the shortness of this chapter.


	13. wow it's been that long!

Yes this is my last chapie hope you like it

Wow it's been that long!

There was two weeks left till Draco was big again.

"Hermione two more weeks" said Harry.

"I know but it feels like we just started" said Hermione.

"True, true" said Harry.

"Do you think Draco will be his normal mean self" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so" said Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"Well let's go make the best of this week" said Hermione.

"You mean 2" said Harry.

"Yes 2 weeks" corrected Hermione.

They went to find Draco.

"Draco" called Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Want to play hide in go seek" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Draco.

"Harry your it" said Hermione.

"What oh all right" said Harry.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" said Harry.

Hermione hide in the bath tube and Draco hid in his toy box.

"7, 8, 9, 10 ready or not here I come" said Harry.

He looked in his bedroom, in Hermione's bedroom.

He looked in the bathroom, "Found you Hermione" said Harry.

"Oh drat" said Hermione.

They looked everywhere for Draco.

Then Harry went into his room.

"Draco where are you" called Harry.

Draco giggled.

"Is that giggling I hear" asked Harry

Draco stopped but it was too late.

"Found you" said Harry.

"Ya well I not it" said Draco.

"No I am" said Hermione.

"1, 2, 3" said Hermione.

Harry went into Draco's room and hide in his closet.

Draco went into Hermione's room and hid under the bed.

"8, 9, 10 ready or not here I come" said Hermione.

She heard someone go into her room.

She checked in her closet and then under the bed.

"Hey Draco" said Hermione.

"Oh man" said Draco.

"Shhh I want to trick Harry" said Hermione.

"Ok" whispered Draco.

Hermione went into Draco's room.

"Hum I heard someone go in here" said Hermione.

Harry held his breath.

Hermione opened the closet door and there was Harry.

"Oh man" said Harry.

"Hey Harry I'm it" said Draco.

Harry just laughed.

"Want to play musicale chairs" asked Hermione.

"Ya" said Harry and Draco.

They got Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Neville and Ron.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

The music stopped and Harry did not have a chair.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

Everyone ran for a chair Ginny was without one.

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like **

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Everyone ran for a chair Pansy did not have one.

**I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes **

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

Everyone ran for a chair but Ron was the next one out.

**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me **

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid

**I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid **

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

They ran for it but Neville was out it was down to 2 Draco and Blaise.

**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight **

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

They ran for it Draco slide under Blaise and got to the chair.

"Ya I win" yelled Draco.

"Now you get to do the music" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco.

They started a new game.

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you **

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Everyone ran for it and Ron was left with no chair.

"Oh man" said Ron.

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all **

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

They ran for the chairs Ginny was out of the game.

**We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them **

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

They ran for it Neville was out.

**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in **

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down.

It was down to Harry, Blaise and Hermione.

**We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**

They ran for Blaise was out it was now Harry and Hermione.

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting **

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Harry and Hermione ran for it Harry slowed down and Hermione got the chair.

"Well I'm tiered" said Harry.

"Yeah well night everyone" said Hermione.

They all got ready for bed and fell asleep.

The next week and a half were spent having as much fun as potable.

They played football, wizard chess, flying, monopoly, go fish, crib, connect four…

Finally it was time for him to turn back to 15 year old Draco.

"Draco go to sleep ok" said Hermione.

"Night Mione" said Draco.

He fell asleep.

Hermione put in one of his favorite songs.

**will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far **

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you.

Hermione started to cry she was going to miss playing little games with Draco.

"Hermione its ok" said Harry putting an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione just cried on his shoulder.

Draco moved.

"Hey" said Hermione.

"Hey" said Draco.

Harry laughed.

"What" asked Hermione.

"You two" said Harry.

"Were have I heard that before" asked Draco.

They all laughed.

"So you're not a git" asked Hermione.

"So you're not dead" asked Draco.

"So are you guys gonna kiss" asked Harry.

"Harry" shrieked Hermione.

"Yeah I think we will" said Draco kissing Hermione.

Hermione Kissed back.

It was going to be a grate 6th Year.

The End.

* * *

Hey i'm not making my next story till this story vhas 63 reviews that's 10 more oh and as i promesed a sean from my next story.

"Well you guys had a good year even if some of you hade some un happy things happen" said Dumbledore Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"So i am pleased to say you are alowed to countiue your progect well go" he finished.

"So Draco you ready to take care of one of us" asked Hermione.

"No" said Draco.

well hope to start it soon bye.

HermioneLovesDraco


End file.
